Cruelty or Betrayl
by redsuncloud
Summary: Second scene added! A more challenging conquest. please help me with suggestions and such
1. Default Chapter

Please encourage (or discourage me to continue)   
Please help with developments of the plot  
Please help with the grammar and style of dialogue  
Most certainly, Please review  
  
In Mertuil's corridors  
  
M: Come in. (Valmont Enters, sits on the loveseat in front of her bed. She turns around from brushing her hair.) Well if it isn't my Valmont, back in New York for the summer?  
  
V: Only to see you.  
  
M: Oh you missed me, How cute?  
  
V: Yes, I'm back for the summer to pursue some new endeavors.  
  
M: Are we referring to the endeavors of love?  
  
V: Would I speak of any others?  
  
M: So, what's the challenge now, you going to try to fuck a nun?  
  
V: Compared to what I'm proposing, that is as simple as getting you in bed.  
  
M: Oh I'm that easy. So why aren't I yours?  
  
V: You're too easy. Anyway, here's the setup. Do you remember Jenn Mesina?  
  
M: That girl you were crazy about, before you met me.  
  
V: More or Less, Yes. Well she seems to be getting married.  
  
M: (Feigning enthusiasm) To whom? To whom?, Please tell me to whom.  
  
V: The man-whore himself, Kevin Nolan.  
  
M: Ooo do I detect competition? His reputation is only topped by yours, and now he has the woman you could never get. This could drop you to second. Then what would I do with you? It's a shame we had never met him, he would have been a good person to have on our side.  
  
V: A little too late now. It seems that she has fallen in love with him. And he has given up his ways.  
  
M: Oh what a shame?, is there a point coming soon?  
  
V: Well here is the point, I am going to undertake the most difficult of conquests. I will make Kevin fall for me. Think of the possibilities, (M. is startled) Me taking down my hardest competitor, personally. It will be my greatest victory. The second largest manipulator in history, will be shown to be gay. Think of the publicity.  
  
M: Won't you go down with this too. Won't people call you gay? You'll have been in the same position.  
  
V: But I won't, he will be mine. I will not have the both ways of it. Once he's shown to be a cock-sucker, then he'll be destroyed.  
  
M: And you won't be harmed because he was the gay one, while you only "seduced" him. I understand it, but that doesn't mean you can do it.  
  
V: And what's stopping me.  
  
M: He's straight!  
  
V: Well so are you and I, but we can always fall victim too a perfect setup.  
  
M: There is no way in hell you can pull this one off. To have him actually fall in love with you.  
  
V: We turning this into a bet?  
  
M: That's fine with me. What are you going to throw away on this one?  
  
V: My dignity. That is if you'll risk yours as well.  
  
M: It seems that no matter what you wish to scar your name, but no matter, certainly.  
  
V: I'll tell the world that I am gay, which I am not as our sessions have well proved. And you'll admit all your sexual manipulations you've done, and ruin your miss perfect routine.  
  
M: The deal is sealed. (That rhymes) Best luck on your conquest.  
  
V: Oh the story is not over.  
  
M: Oh Thank god, tell me more, tell me more (cynically).  
  
V: Well, Jenn's cousin is Renee.  
  
M: Renee Kent? Good Fucking God.  
  
V: Well as you know, her mother Cynthia Kent is trying to reform our society, turn people like us into the devils of society. Make us society's most wanted. I know she's almost got me, and she's on your track too.  
  
M: That fucking bitch. So what do you have planned?  
  
V: Renee is getting married in October to Nathan West, I believe you remember him...  
  
M: My former love.  
  
V: Exactly.  
  
M: And the plot thickens. (It's thicker than mollases right now)  
  
V: So I plan to corrupt Miss Renee, before the wedding, then maybe her mother will shut her mouth.  
  
M: Is that all?  
  
V: Yes, that is all.  
  
M: Let me get your "summer plans" straight (No pun intended). You plan to seduce a straight man into having a homosexual affair, and making him break off the wedding out of shame; therefore you can return to your former love, whom for all you know doesn't remember your name. And then, in your spare time, you also plan to corrupt the virgin child of Cunt Cynthia Kent, to free Nathan, to return to me.  
  
V: That seems about right. This summer will certainly be interesting.  
  
M: Hold on, back up to the free Nathan for me. Is that a selfless act? What's underneath this?  
  
V: I have to get Cunt Cynthia Kent as you put it, somehow, and what better than seduce her daughter. Nathan is just a byproduct of the formula. A happy coincidence for you.  
  
M: I'll believe it for now. You certainly will have quite a busy summer.  
  
V: And what with you this summer?  
  
M: I don't wish to tell you. 'Till I see you again, my love, my respect (Valmont comes in to kiss and seduce her), but never my cunt.  
  
Scene cuts out  



	2. Scene 2 Kevin, Nathan and Seth

I am not sure if this is where I want the scene, or if I even want this scene, please help me decide  
  
Scene 2  
  
(Opens to a well-decorated room of the M. Nolan's apartment. Kevin is in the room sitting with his friends, Seth and Nathan West. They are discussing the future arrangements.)  
  
Kevin: 3 months left until the bondage of slavery.  
  
Nathan: or everlasting love, I suppose it's the way you see it.  
  
Kevin: Ah so that's what this is supposed to be. I don't know what I'm doing. Part of me is so devoted to her, but the other part of me realizes, what I'm giving up. I guess it's the debate of quality versus quantity.  
  
Seth: Are you sure that Jenn is right for you?  
  
K: No, I have a feeling she would be right for me, but I'm not sure. I feel like I'm taking a jump into the wrong direction. Never again will I be able to add to my legacy.  
  
N: You need to do some thinking. Jenn should be your legacy, past and present. You should have no questions at all of what you're giving up for her. I know I'd give my life to be with Renee.  
  
K: I don't feel that way. When I think of how much pussy I'm giving up to pursue this one girl.  
  
S: You still haven't slept with her?  
  
K: No, I haven't; and that's part of what's drawing me in. I don't understand love, I never will.  
  
N: I really don't think it's fair to let her believe you love her, to the point of being wed; only to find out later that it was maybe only an infatuation. That's not fair to her, and that's not fair to you.  
  
K: So, you completely and utterly love Renee, without a doubt in your mind.  
  
N: We love each other beyond all else.  
  
S: That's cute bullshit, now your telling me nothing could tear you apart?  
  
N: Not even God himself. We are totally devoted.   
  
K: That's great. I'm truly happy for you. (no sarcasm)  
  
N: Thank you. I'm going to leave now to be back in Boston by nightfall. And Kevin, you need to seriously think about the consequences of the marriage. Talk to her about it, talk to someone. Till we meet again. (Exits through stage Left door, leaving Seth and Kevin together)  
  
K: I don't think he's faking this.  
  
S: Women are the only ones good at faking, as he's probably noticed quite often. It is obvious that he is so uncertain of this relation, that it could crumble in a moment's notice.  
  
K: You're not going to fuck with this one. Tell me your not.  
  
S: We'll see. In the meantime, I would suggest that you decide if you are devoted to Jenn or not. On that point, the shithead might just be right. Are you attending the symphony, tonight?  
  
K: No, I think I'll pass. With whom are you going?  
  
S: A good acquaintance, you might just be our topic of conversation.  
  
K: Sounds interesting, Keep me posted.  
  
S: Certainly (departs furvishly)  
  
Curtain falls  



End file.
